tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Kicked Dirt On His Shoes
This is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Reward Challenge: Blind To Reason The castaways would race through a maze in the shape of the Survivor logo with their feet shackled together. At the end of the maze, they would build a pole from sticks and rope that was long enough to retrieve a sandbag tied to the end of a rope. They would then swing the sandbag at three targets, with the first person to knock all three over winning the challenge. Reward: An overnight trip to the Governor's Retreat where the castaway would have a bed to sleep in, take a shower, and eat at a traditional Turkish barbecue. Winner: Gerda Brown (Shared with Tyler Ridgeway) Immunity Challenge: Chimney Sweep The castaways would brace themselves with their arms between two walls while standing barefoot on two foot pegs. Every 15 minutes, the castaways would move down to smaller foot pegs. When the castaways reached the third set of foot pegs, they would try to remain on them as long as they could. The last castaway to remain on their pegs would win. Winner: Max Anderson Story Night 33 The final five return from Tribal and Gerda thanks everyone for keeping her. The former Bazid agree that Tyler and Gerda are the next two to go as they are jury threats. Day 34 The final five meet Jeff for their final reward challenge. The five cheer when they find out what their reward is. At the start of the challenge, Barbie gets an early lead and is followed by the other four. It isn't long until all five are at the end and begin attempting to reach for the sandbag. Gerda is the first to get it and starts swinging it. Tyler gets it seconds after Gerda, making the two former Idir the front runners. Gerda knocks down two of her targets back to back while Tyler struggles after knocking one of his down. Baron gets his sandback as Gerda knocks down her third target, winning her reward. Jeff asks Gerda who she wishes to take with her and she takes Tyler. The three former Bazid return to camp and take the whole day off. Baron comments on how peaceful camp is without Tyler or Gerda scrambling to stay alive. Barbie also says it is much nicer. Max jokes about how both Tyler and Gerda would be joining a bitter jury soon. At reward, Tyler continually thanks Gerda for choosing him. They are taken to a dining hall where the feast is brought out to them. In Tyler's napkin, there is a clue to the idol. Tyler shows Gerda the clue and the two agree to find the idol together. At camp, Baron talks to Max about Barbie. He says she has become a massive jury threat due to her being extremely social and surprisingly strategic. Max agrees, saying they need to beat her at final immunity so they can take each other. Meanwhile, Barbie thinks she can beat either male at Final Tribal. At night, Gerda and Tyler talk a little strategy. The two agree Baron and Max are a duo and must be split up. Tyler states they need one person to find the idol and the other to win immunity in order to split them up. Day 35 Early in the morning, Gerda and Tyler return from the reward. Barbie asks the two how it was and they begin to describe it, which annoys Max. Tyler then states he is gonna go for a walk. Knowing he is gonna look for the idol, Max takes his idol out and puts it around his neck, shocking Gerda and Tyler. Max states he found it after Casey left, so there's no need to go out and look for the idol. Max's arrogance annoys Tyler. Day 36 The final five meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Baron gives the necklace up as Jeff explains the challenge. A few minutes into the challenge, Baron begins to sweat and groan in pain. Gerda also starts to struggle but all five make it through the first round. During the transition, Baron falls, eliminating from the challenge. The other four get through the second round and make their way to the third pegs. Gerda falls seconds after starting, leaving Max, Barbie, and Tyler. The three go on for another thirty minutes. Barbie begins to struggle and drops out, leaving the two men. It begins to rain hard as the two go on for another thirty minutes. Max begins to show signs of struggling as his hands begin to shake. Suddenly, out of no where, Tyler drops, winning Max immunity. The three Bazid go off alone after returning to camp. Barbie pushes hard for Gerda to go. The two men agree, saying Gerda annoys them both and would be happy to get rid of her. Gerda and Tyler stay in the shelter, knowing one of them is going home. Tyler says they should just vote Baron to show their dislike of him. Gerda, however, doesn't feel safe. She approaches the three former Bazid and pleads them to vote Tyler with her. This shocks the three as Gerda continues her plea. She calls Tyler a social threat and a physical threat. The former Bazid reconsider their options. At Tribal, Tyler states he knows it's either him or Gerda as the other three are tight. Barbie says it isn't personal, but both Gerda and Tyler have shown they are massive threats and if they want a shot to win, they need to go. Gerda states she made her pitch to stay, which surprises Tyler. When asked why he is surprised, Tyler states he didn't make a plea against Gerda because of their friendship. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Gerda's plea works as everyone joins her in voting out Tyler. As Tyler's torch is snuffed, he gives Gerda an angry glare before he walks off. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * It's Gerda versus everyone else! * The jury unleashes hell. * Who will win? Find out during the finale! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey